


90: “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [90]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Harassment, M/M, Random - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	90: “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

**90: “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”**

* * *

“Hey. Hey King. Kageyama. Hey Kageyama. Kageyama. Kageyama. Kageyama.”

Kageyama stayed silent despite that each time Hinata spoke it came with a poke to his shoulder. Hinata tried biting but that only got him a knot on the side of his head. Hinata pouted at his boyfriend who refused to even look at him. Kageyama seemed completely determined to focus on the volleyball that was playing before him despite anything that Hinata did.

“Kageyama. Kageyama. Kageyama.”

Silence.

Hinata pouted, “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”. At that Hinata stood up and stomped upstairs thinking of his next attack.

Kageyama sighed once he was alone before pulling out the earplugs, “Finally.”

“Haha, I knew it! Kageyama!”

"Damnit."


End file.
